


Let me help you

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Stripper Hyungwon, Strippers & Strip Clubs, soft changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun wants to help a stripper.Kinktober prompt day 26:Overstimulation
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> So I like the stripper Hyungwon concept a lot... I have other stripper Hyungwon plots in mind...huehue

"What can I do for you?"

Changkyun jolted out of his thoughts as a tall beauty slid onto his lap. The young boy was dressed in a tiny skirt, the fabric traveled over his long legs when he climbed onto him, revealed a peak of his thongs under. His torso was covered in a thin lace bra, all in a color to make his skin look precious and light.

He was pretty, Changkyun couldn't deny. But he entered the club with Jooheon, and the older apparently left him while he was gone in his head.

The boy sat flush against him, hips slowly rolling sensually over his crotch. The boy's hair was pink, like the sunset clouds. Soft and tickling against his cheek. Changkyun was there only to drink with Jooheon, but since Jooheon left him, he could enjoy the attention.

"Want to join me? Get a taste of me?"

Changkyun's eyes sparkled, the man too beautiful to be working in a strip club. Way too beautiful.

All he could do was nod.

The boy smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. His legs were covered in high boots, heels adding height. He maneuvered through the crowd, towards the hall where no guests were allowed unless a stripper was with them. The guard stepped aside for the boy and Changkyun in tow. He caught the stare from the broad man before he was pushed into a dimly lit room.

"What can I offer, sir? A dance, stripping, pleasure you?"

Changkyun shivered when the boy's hands brushed over his shoulders.

"What's your name?"

The boy suddenly stopped, then he caught himself being unprofessional and continued to rub over his clothes. Fingers shaking as he unbuttoned the shirt. Changkyun stopped his hands.

"Please?"

"Hyungwon," he replied reluctant.

"Okay, Hyungwon, let me be the gentleman for tonight."  
The boy looked startled, before he agreed. He had no other choice than to agree to the clients' choices. Which hurt Changkyun.

He helped Hyungwon lay down, skirt lifting to reveal the black thong underneath. Changkyun kissed the pale stomach, left love bites regardless of knowing the stripper felt nothing than fear. His hands slid over his thighs, his head spinning with things he could do.

But then he remembered; perhaps the stripper didn't want to sleep with him.

Changkyun stopped, drew away and his heart ached to the sight of Hyungwon's eyes tightly shut and teeth biting into his lips. But then he turned his head, teary eyes and Changkyun wanted to hold him, tell him he'd be okay.

"Please, don't stop."

He was sincere.

So, he continued.

Changkyun got out of his clothes, helped Hyungwon undress from the minimum of clothes he wore. Naked and pressed against each other, they kissed. Hyungwon's lips soft and sticky, the lipstick smearing onto his face.

Changkyun pressed their erections together, rolled his hips to add pressure to them both. A hand around them, slick with lube and rubbing to the cadence he saw the stripper liked. Slow and tight, wet and slippery. Up and down, twisting over the other's crown and played with his slit.

Hyungwon arched, a cry on his lips and if Changkyun were still sober from his beauty, he liked it. Hyungwon's voice was beautiful, as beautiful as him. Changkyun knew he had a beautiful soul too, which was why he couldn't understand what a boy like him did in the stripper career.

Hyungwon tossed around, eyes rolled back and his voice cut off in his throat. He released over the client's hand and his abdomen. A button inside the stripper was pressed, Hyungwon's eyes shot open and he tried to raise up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't tell them, I'll do anything! I'm sorry!"  
Changkyun shook his head. Hyungwon felt guilty for coming before his client, used to being with dickheads who beat him up and snitched when he didn't do his job right. Changkyun kissed the boy's nose, ushering him to relax.

His hand continued to rub over their dicks, chasing his own orgasm. Hyungwon's whines pitched, eyes behind lids and fingers trembling. He gripped the sheets, head rolling away to hide the tears dampening his lashes. Hyungwon's sore and sensitive cock twitched under his hand, tried to push out more cum but it wasn't capable.

The stripper continued to writhe, his moans loud, legs moving uncontrollably and hands roaming until Changkyun caught one hand. He brought it to his lips. Hyungwon's voice was addictive. His body was addictive, writing in sensitivity and letting Changkyun add the extra haze to his post-orgasmic state.

Changkyun was close, tugging a little quicker over the cocks in his hand. He released over his stomach, adding to the semen there. Hyungwon panted, hand over his face.

Hyungwon cried.

"Let me help you."


End file.
